descendantswickedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mal's Digi-Image Problem
"Mal's Digi-Image Problem" is the 2nd episode of the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, which premiered on September 25, 2015. Synopsis Mal paints a portrait of Audrey as Aurora, but Ben advises her to make adjustments upon being concerned for Mal's reputation. Plot Ben visits Mal who is in her tent, painting. He has come to talk to her about the incident with Evie's cupcakes and shows her an image on his phone that reads "Mal's a princess in waiting, alright...a princess in waiting to mess up! Princess-aster." Mal finds this shocking, as what she did was an accident. So to make it up to Audrey, Mal has painted a portrait of her as her favorite heroine, her mom. Ben is not so sure that a portrait will patch things up with Audrey, remembering what happened at Family Day. Mal remembers too but thinks she has done good with Audrey's portrait, and points out she has not done anything nasty, like put Captain Hook's coat on her. She then begins to joke around and gets carried away when she uses magic to add Captain Hook's coat, Cruella's fur stole and her mother's horns to Audrey's portrait. Worried that someone might see what Mal has done, Ben tells her to quickly change it back but its too late. Someone catches a photo of Mal's hexed portrait and publishes it, reading "Soz, looks like we have R answer about Mal...maybe she's not so "good" after all. Smh." Major Events *Mal paints a portrait of Audrey as Aurora. *Mal puts Captain Hook's coat, Cruella's fur stole and Maleficent's horns on Audrey's portrait. *There was an unknown character that took a picture of Mal's painting. Characters *Mal *Ben Voice Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Mitchell Hope as Ben Script *Mal's Digi-Image Problem/Transcript Screenshots Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 1.png|Ben outside Mal's tent Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 2.png|"Yeah. I'm in the zone." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 3.png|"Can you De-zone?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 4.png|"Not a word. But I can forgive you 'cause you're cute." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 6.png|"Your digital image?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 7.png|Ben shows Mal about the recent incident on his phone Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 8.png|Mal's Digi-Image Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 9.png|"Hashtag: Princess-aster." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 11.png|"My people maybe evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 12.png|Mal's portrait of Audrey as her mother. Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 13.png|"Maleficent's daughter painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty..." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 14.png|Ben asks Mal about remembering Family Day Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 15.png|Mal asks Ben if she needs to make changes on Audrey's portrait Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 16.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 17.png|Mal explains that she's learning how to be like the Auradon kids Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 19.png|Mal puts Captain Hook's coat on Audrey's portrait Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 20.png|"Funny, but stop." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 21.png|"Beware, forswear, Cruella's stole might give a scare!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 22.png|Mal puts Cruella's fur stole on Audrey's portait Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 23.png|Ben tells Mal to stop using her magic on Audrey's portrait Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 24.png|"Beware, forswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 25.png|Mal puts her mother's horns on Audrey's portrait Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 26.png|Ben tells Mal to change Audrey's portrait back to normal before someone sees it Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 27.png|Caught on camera Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 28.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 29.png|Another Digi-Image Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 30.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes